character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
YHVH (Fanon)/The Christian Nerd
|-| The Father = |-| The Son = |-| The Spirit = Note: This Profile is unrelated to, though largely based on, the Shin Megami Tensei character of the same name. Summary YHVH is the Judeo-Christian God and the supreme being who created the multiverse before time began. He is the Omnipotent Existence that created the Heavens and the Earth and made man in His own image. However, He also bestowed free will upon His creations, which led to the Angel Lucifer to rebel due to his pride in his power and glory, which led to his defeat and subsequent banishment from Heaven. This also led to Lucifer corrupting YHVH's most favored creation, humanity, by tricking them into defying YHVH's instructions and introducing death and suffering into the world. YHVH laid out a plan to redeem mankind from its sin, leading Him to send one of His Aspects, The Son, to Earth in the form of man to take on the sins of the world, so they may be redeemed. After The Son returned to Heaven and showed the Prophet John of Patmos the visions of Revelation, He mysteriously disappeared, vowing one day to return, and has been silent ever since. Apparently keeping watch over creation, waiting until the time to return. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: YHVH, Yahweh, Yehowah, God, The Lord, The Creator, Holy Spirit, Jesus Christ, The Unchanging Truth, The Great Will Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Older than Existence Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely, and is likely reliant on his true self to some degree), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, YHVH is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons far weaker than YHVH are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Holds complete control over all souls across the infinite Multiverse created by him, and is capable of controlling their flow or reincarnating them after their destruction, as well as using them to override entire Multiverses with new ones), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable enemies with Voice of God, bypassing all kinds of resistances and durability), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating and manipulating all concepts that comprise the world and define its past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than YHVH can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality on a fundamental level), Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, Lightning Attacks that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation (YHVH can manipulate Human Observation to achieve full control over the observable universe, being capable of creating perfect copies of everything observed by Humans, even beings such as Lucifer), Durability Negation (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, bypassing all resistances), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Cloning/Duplication, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Sealing (Sealed Mem Aleph and the Mother Goddesses), Healing (Can fully heal with Mediaharan. Satan, who was a mere aspect of his, was capable of instantly healing all his wounds), Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability, and Existence Erasure with The Covenant, Resurrection Negation (Broke off Kazuya’s cycle of reincarnation from The Axiom) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Superior to an army of infinite equally powerful Base YHVHs. Capable of controlling all lesser gods and demons like puppets, and creating infinite equally powerful shadows of them at will. Likely 9th-Dimensional as he exists in YHVH-Space, a non-euclidean Universe beyond the totality of the Amala Network, which contains 4 Brane-Layers and his Throne's Layer, each being their own dimension, and described as being "More infinite and more vague" than everything before them) Speed: Omnipresent (YHVH is the embodiment of all Creation, holding it's entirety as an aspect of Himself. Exists eternally throughout all of Time simultaneously, and His current destruction is described as being merely "a blink of an eye" to beings like Him) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscient (Sees absolutely everything that is occurring on every timeline / universe) Weaknesses: None Notable Category:The Christian Nerd Category:Tier 1